te encontre
by chica otaku 79
Summary: despues de 500 años se vuelven a encontrar pero nada es como el lo recuerda ella lo olvido viejos enemigos y un misterio rodea al amor de su vida que sucedera lo recordara?


**una hermosa azabache descansaba al pie de un arbol en su instituto junto a sus amigas sus ojos estaban cerrados debia pensar en sus problemas y eran muchos valla que lo eran sentia una mirada sobre ella pero no le dio importancia ya que sabia que era el mismo idiota de siempre**

_**estupido lujurioso..**_

**penso con rabia cuando el codazo de una de sus amigas la iso volver a la realidad las miro todas miraban hacia el corredor dirigio su miradahacia alli y dejo de respirar**

**pov kag**

**deje de respirar una castaña con una coleta alta y el uniforme del instituto caminaba por aquel pasillo con cierta elegancia?no parecia estar en espera de algun golpe ya que su cuerpo estaba algo tenso**

_**preparate...**_

**era lo unico que mi mente me repetia detras de ella habia un chico de cabellos negro con ojos azules con dos aritos dorados redondos en la misma oreja llevaba una especie de guante en una de sus mano caminaba con calma aunque coqueteaba con toda chica que se le cruzara por enfrente ganandose algunas miradas de la castaña que me helaron la sangre **

_**duele...**_

**mis cienes dolian un pequeño pinchaso y detras un peli plata con orbes doradas caminaba con cierta arrogancian sus ojos iban cerrados y sus manos estaban detras de su nuca abrio sus ojos dejandolos entre cerrados miro en mi direccion y abrio sus ojos como platos **

_**a...acabo de sonrojarme?...**_

**eso no era comun jamas me habia sonrojado que demonios **

**pov inu..**

**caminaba con tranquilidad estupidas humanas apestaban a deseo mis ojos iban cerrados y mis manos en mi nuca senti un olor a miel,sakuras y agua fresca entre abri mis ojos aparentando tranquilidad cuando lo unico que queria era saltarle encima a la azabache la unica que poseia ese olor gire mi cabeza y chau tranquilidad abri mis ojos como platos era ella estaba mas que seguro pero su cabello era de un negro azulado largo hasta un poco mas abajo de la cintura su piel era nivea sus pechos eran grandes y redondos su pequeña cintura resaltaba sus largas piernas eran infinitas mire su rostro sus fracciones se habian buelto mas delicadas y sus ojos...un azul profundo como el infinito mar**

_**que mierda le paso..**_

**grito mi mente la cual entro en colapso parecia una delicada muñeca de porcelana delicada hermosa sus ojos brillaban de esa manera tan sulla un sonrojo se iso presente en sus mejillas miroku y sango miraron hacia donde estaba mirando yo y dejaron escapar un jadeo estaba sentada asi que no pude ver todo su cuerpo**

**pov kag..**

_**parate quiero verte bien...**_

**mi cuerpo por cuenta sola se paro esa vos sonaba tan conocida**

_**buena chica te compensare...**_

**jadee por algun motivo jadee mi cuello sentia como si lo besaran un calor recorrio desde mi cuerpo hasta mi intimidad**

**pov inu...**

**queria verla de cuerpo completo sabia que me ovedeceria**

_**parate quiero verte bien...**_

**como buena niña se paro dejandome verla mejor sus pechos redondeados y firmes su pequeña cintur sus anchas y redondeadas caderas sus largas y torneadas piernas definitivamente se habia vuelto un pecado andante gruñi un poco al sentir el olor de la exitacion por parte de los machos**

_**buena chica te conpensare..**_

**con un solo pensamiento y pude oler como comensaba a exitarse ese olor **

_**maldicion...**_

**pov san..**

**era ella wau realmente se veia hermosa igual que una fina muñeca de porcelana se veia tan delicada sus rasgos se volvieron delicados su cabello tomo un color negro azulado y sus ojos azules mar eso me sorprendio vi como se paraba**

_**seguro inuyasha se lo ordeno...**_

**dejando ver un buen cuerpo que a mas de uno le gusta lose gracias a las miradas de los muchachos y al gruñido que inuyasha solto**

_**¬¬* estupido y todabia gruñe sabiendo que es mas que ovio que mas de un hombre la desea...**_

**pense con resignacion aunque lo entiendo paso 500 años lejos de ella era entendible aome se sonrojo y cerro sus piernas mire con furia a inuyasha lo entiendo 500 años de castidad pero no era para que la hiciera tener un orgasmo en medio del patio frente a todos los presentes el mordio su labio inferior con deseo mire y aome mordia una de sus manos pero mire de nuevo a inuyasha sus ojos comensaban a tornarse azules bordedos de rojo las marcas moradas en sus mejillas se hicieron presentes lo sujete junto a miroku y comense a arrastrarlo**

**pov kag..**

**por kami sentia algo en mi entre pierna algo que se movia entraba y salia lleve mi mano a mi boca y la mordi para no soltar un jadeo se sentia tan bien una precion comenso a hacerse presente en mi vientre**

**pov inu..**

**ese deliciosa olor mordi mi labio inferior al ver como mordia su mano en un intento por acallar su gemido estaba conciente de que hacerla tener un orgasmo en medio del patio frente a todos pero no pude evitarlo **

_**dejame salir maldito hibrido..**_

_**claro que no saldras mataras a medio instituto..**_

_**la matare a ella del placer vamos hace mas de 500 años que la esperamos dejame salir la necesito...**_

_**eres un youkai mataras a los humanos ademas recuerda ella no nos recuerda no puedes llegar y tomarla si lo haces sera a la fuerza y la lastimaras..**_

_**no la lastimare dejame salir la necesito a mi lado..**_

_**mas bien vajo tullo ¬¬...**_

_**abajo arriba de costado incluso parados pero LA NECESITO AHORA..**_

_**y crees que yo no la necesito?...**_

_**pues no parece vamos me vas a decir que no deseas tenerla de nuevo vajo tu cuerpo lloriqueando como la buena perra que es cuando dejabas de enbestirla el dulce olor de nuestros cuerpo al unirse los gemidos con tu nombre...**_

_**claro que lo extraño...**_

**antes de darme cuanta estaba en la oficina de myoga quien era el director del instituto**

**-que demonios paso ay?-pregunto sango con el seño fruncido una luz brillo y de mi cuerpo salio un inuyasha demonio **

**-fhe nada-digo desinteresado**

**-nada...claro que nada si hacerla tener un orgasmo en plano patio frente a todos no es nada-tanto yo como el demonios sonreimos ganandonos un golpe en la cabeza por parte de sango**

**-despues el pervertido soy yo-digo miroku**

**-grr tu te callas-**

**-como digas (^.^")-el demonio con sigilo comenso a caminar hacia la puerta antes de que sango lo detubiera de un gope**

**-a donde crees que vas?-**

**-mujer deja de hacer eso-digo sobandose la cabeza**

**-dime a donde vas?-la mirada del demonio se volvio melancolica y sus ojos se ocultaron detras de su flequillo**

**-si no me dejan tocarla por lo menos la vere yo solo soy energia quiero asegurarme de que esta bien-salio de la oficina**

**-que le sucede?-pregunto sango**

**-el a estado solo toda su vida al igual que el amo inuyasha pero a diferencia del amo el a estado encerrado despues de la union formo un vinculo muy fuerte con la señorita aome-carraspee mi garganta señorita?-disculpe amo con la señora aome tanto que se fuciono con el amo volviendose uno cuando fueron separados el demonio penso que perdio su vinvulo por lo cual se separo de inuyasha pero luego de explicarle todo como ustedes ya saben el se a amigado con inuyasha prometiendo que cuando vuelvan a tener a aome se volverian a fucionar-**

**-oh lo habia olvidado-**

**pov kag..**

**cuando se llevaron arrastrando a aquel peli plata cai de rodillas jadeando que demonios habia sido eso**

**-kag estas bien?-me pregunto ayumi yo solo asenti **

**-si tranquila-**

**-deberias ir a la enfermeria-**

**-si abisale al profesor-cuando todos se fueron subi al arbol y me recoste senti una precensia muy fuerte sentarse a mi lado pero no parecia amenazante**

**-quiene eres?-**

**pov inu demonio...**

**la vi habia caido de rodillas por el placer sonrei con satisfaccion**

**-kag estas bien?-`pregunto una de sus amigas ella asintio **

**-si tranquila-respiro ocn algo de dificultad**

**-deberias ir a la enfermeria-ella levanto su rostro y la miro**

**-si abisale al profesor-cuando todos se fueron subio al arbol y se recosto la imite y me sente a su lado cuanto no deseaba recostarme entre sus pechos como hace tiempo**

**-quien eres?-me tomo por sorpresa ella jamas habia podido hacer eso la mire con sorpresa sus ojos estaban cerrados-no me mires haci y dime quien eres?-ella podia verme movi mi mano frente a ella-vamos cuanos añostienes 5-quise reir pero me contube me hacerque peligrosamente a ella-qu...que haces?-un sonrojo se iso presente en sus mejillas**

**-algo que quiero hacer desde hace mucho tiempo-la bese con ferocidad sujete su nuca hacercandola mas e introduciendo mi lengua en su boca ella comenso a corresponder me sentia el hombre...demonio mas estupidamente feliz me separe y tome sus labio inferior entre mis dientes y lo estire levemente escuchando un jadeo por su parte y apareci de nuevo en la oficina de myoga sango y miroku me miraban sin entender mientras que el hibrido soreia de oreja a oreja sonrei y mostre mis colmillos con un poco de sangre de aome**

**-LO HICISTE!-grito el hibrido**

**-CLARO QUE LO HICE-grite igual que el**

**pov inu..**

**lo sabia podia sentir el dulce sabor de los labios de aome en mi boca el muy maldito lo habia consegido pero era solo energia y para que pudiera tocarla debia usar demasiada energia por lo cual despues aparecio frente a nosotros nadie entendia nadie a exepcion de mi que sonreia cual idiota de oreja a oreja mostro sus colmillos un poco de sangre de aome**

**-LO HICISTE!-grite con emocion**

**-CLARO QUE LO HICE-grito igual que yo**

**-QUE DEMONIOS ISIERON!?-grito sango**

**-BESE A AOME-grito el demonio**

**-COMO DEMONIOS BESASTE A AOME SI...UUYY NOS MENTISTE AUNQUE SEAS ENERGIAS SI PUEDES HACER DAÑO FISICO-**

**-ya sango solo beso su esposa-digo miroku luego nos miro-la extrañabas verdad?-anbos sonreimos**

**-no tienes ni la menor idea pero aqui la importante es que...BESAMOS A AOME!-gritamos el demonio y yo un golpe en nuestra cabeza con un cenisero para el demonio y un libro para mi nos iso caer de cara al piso y a sango la rodeo un aura de fuego**

**-pagaran por aberme mentido malditos perros-digo sango comensando a corrernos por toda la oficina mientras miroku y myoga sonreia cuando la puerta se abrio de golpe**

**-director myoga-era una de las amigas de aome y tenia lagrimas en sus ojos el youkai ya abia vuelto a mi cuerpo**

_**algo no va bien con aome...**_

**-que sucede eric?-digo myoga**

**-aome ella sangra demasiado vajo el arbol...-el demonio en mi cuerpo gruño corrimos junto a myoga y llegamos al arbol contra este estaba apoyada aome su rostro estaba manchado de sangre y la parte de atras de su cabeza estaba repleta de su cabello vajaba sangre su ropa estaba algo rasgada sus piernas flaqueron y sus ojos parecian sin vida el demonio rugio al entender o al menos tener una supocicion de lo que habian querido hacerle con paso tenbloroso camino hacia nosotros o mas bien asia mi me miro de frente analizandome con la mirada**

**-tu energia..-sonrio y comenso a caer pero la atrape y antes de lo esperado los paramedicos la arrancaron de mis brazos vi sumamente preocupado como le ponian repiradores y cuando estaba dentro de la ambulancia escuche**

**-pierde demasiada sangre sus latidos disminuyen la perdemos-**


End file.
